Bukan Cinderella, tapi SIWONRELLA! -HIATUS-
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Choi Siwon itu Cinderella? Masa sih? Siwon kan pria. Oh, Siwonrella mungkin! Tapi kok pinter akting ya? / Aku adalah pangeran peri, namaku Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kau inginkan pria manis? Mau ke pesta dan bertemu pangeran?/ Aku ingin merapemu saja peri imut. / Kau manusia mesum bajingan / HAHAHAHAHA!/ Eh Pangeran Yesung?/ WonKyu, WonSung. YAOI. Humor garing.


BUkan Cinderella, tapi SIWONRELLA!

Choi Siwon itu Cinderella? Masa sih? Siwon kan pria. Oh, Siwonrella mungkin / Aku adalah pangeran peri, namaku Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kau inginkan pria manis? Mau ke pesta dan bertemu pangeran?/ Aku ingin merapemu saja peri imut. / Kau manusia mesum bajingan / HAHAHAHAHA! WonKyu, YAOI. Humor garing.

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua chara di ff ini punya mereka masing-masing**

**Pairing**

**Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon X Kim Jungwoon**

**And other cast.**

**Genre:**

**Seperti biasa, romance dan humor garing, fantasy juga dikit. Hehe**

**Rated**

**Sementara bertahan di T. Hehe**

**Warning**

**This is WONKYU STORIES. Karakter OOC, tidak disesuaikan dengan karakter asli member suju. Miss typos bertebaran dengan cara penulisan yang tidak terlalu baku. YAOI or BOY LOVE BOY. Soooo... buat yang gak suka silahkan minggir saja.**

**HAPPY READING ALL!**

.

.

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tegap tampak sedang asyik mengepel lantai teras rumahnya, sejak pagi kegiatannya hanya membersihkan rumah mewahnya sambil mengenakan pakaian lusuh yang tidak cocok dengan rupanya yang rupawan.

Siwon berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, tersenyum puas saat sudah yakin teras rumahnya bersih dan rapi. Ia mengelapkan tangannya yang basah ke kaos biru lusuhnya lalu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sedikit mengernyit saat melihat ibu dan kedua saudara tirinya sedang makan mewah di ruang makan. Hhh… Siwon menghela napas dan berjalan menghampiri mereka, duduk, dan mencomot sehela roti tawar tanpa mencuci tangan lebih dulu.

"Kyaaaa! Kau jorok Siwon!" bentak Sungmin. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk kakak tirinya itu tidak sopan. Adik tiri kedua Siwon itu menatap Siwon penuh rasa jijik.

"Yah! Setidaknya kau cuci tanganmu lebih dulu!" Leeteuk, kakaknya Sungmin ikut mencibir. Siwon tak ambil pusing, ia justru meletakan tangan kotornya itu di atas kue pai hangat yang ada di atas meja. Menyeringai dan memperlihatkan sorot menantang.

"Sekarang mau apa kau? Mati atau rumah sakit?" kata Siwon angkuh. Membuat ibu dan kedua saudara tirinya itu menelan ludah ngeri sambil menggeleng takut. Mana berani mereka berbuat macam-macam dengan Siwon? Siwon yang memang terlihat seperti manusia tak berdaya padahal selalu memperdaya itu memang sangat mengerikan.

"Sesukamu saja…" kata Heechul akhirnya. Wanita yang menjadi ibu tiri Siwon itu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah menghadapi tingkah Siwon. Diusianya yang masih 45 tahun itu pun ia sudah memiliki banyak keriput karena tidak tahan dengan sikap sang anak tiri yang tidak pernah berhenti menyiksanya dan kedua anaknya.

Lalu?

Kenapa tadi Siwon beres-beres rumah?

Kenapa juga ia selalu memakai pakaian lusuh sedangkan keluarganya bisa masuk kategori bangsawan kaya?

Itu karena saat kecil dan ibunya masih hidup, Sooyung selalu menceritakannya dongeng Cinderella, di mana ada seorang gadis berhati malaikat yang tetap bersabar walau pun selalu disakiti ibu dan saudara tirinya. Karena kesabarannya, dewa mengutus seorang peri untuk menemaninya dan membuatnya bertemu dengan seorang pangeran. Dan hidup mereka pun bahagia untuk selamanya.

Siwon selalu mempercayai cerita itu karena ibunya bilang dulu memang terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata. Sejak itu, ia sangat hobi bersih-bersih rumah dan menggunakan pakaian lusuhnya. Sekalipun ia tidak pernah bersikap lemah karena Siwon bukanlah Cinderella biasa, ia sangat yakin suatu saat Dewa pun akan mengutus salah seorang perinya karena tidak tega padanya.

Yah! Siwon tidak berharap banyak memang. Namun apa salahnya mencoba bukan? Satu yang menjadi harapannya saat ini. Semoga peri yang diutuskan Dewa untuk menemani dan menjadi sandarannya itu adalah seorang pria. Karena semenjak ibunya meninggal, Siwon sangat alergi pada wanita.

"Ne, Eomma, ambilkan aku selai stoberi di dapur!" perintah Siwon tak ingin dibantah. Heechul yang sedang memakan roti tawarnya berdiri lalu mengangguk lemah, menuruti permintaan Siwon daripada harus dihukum mengepel tanah.

What the hell?

Mengepel tanah?

Yah! Itu menjadi salah satu tingkah sinting yang selalu dilakukan Siwon pada keluarganya yang bersalah, apalagi jika sudah membuatnya marah. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berani melawan kecuali sudah tidak sayang lagi pada nyawanya.

.

.

"Dewa, aku sangat tersiksa!" kata Siwon saat sedang berdoa di dalam kamarnya. Sebuah ruangan yang luasnya hanya 2x3 meter dengan kasur sebuah jerami panjang yang sudah tua. "Kirimkan aku perimu untuk membahagiakanku." Siwon merapalkan kedua tangannya berusaha berdoa dengan khusu. Air matanya mulai menetes seolah mencurahkan rasa sakitnya pada sang Kuasa yang padahal hanya pura-pura. Menipu Dewa? Hal itulah yang sedang berusaha Siwon lakukan saat ini.

"Aku menderita… sekali…" karena bosan berdoa tanpa jawaban, akhirnya Siwon yang sudah bekerja seharian itu capek juga. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menghela napas kecewa. Kecewa sekali pada Dewa yang tetap tidak mengabulkan doa-doanya.

Ahhh…

Apa mungkin Dewa tahu ia hanya pura-pura?

Entahlah! Siwon juga tidak yakin tentang hal itu.

Siwon memejamkan matanya rapat, semakin lama napasnya mulai terdengar teratur. Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya, terbuai mimpi, lalu kehilangan kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

.

.

"Hei! Bangunlah!" kata seorang namja lembut. Membangunkan Siwon dengan suara merdunya yang akan membuat wanita mana pun meleleh tidak tahan. Tangan halusnya terulur mengelus pipi Siwon, membuat namja yang tengah asyik bergulung dengan selimut kain sarung bolongnya itu bergerak gelisah tidak nyaman.

"Siwon… bangunlah, Dewa sudah mengabulkan doamu…" bisik namja itu dengan senyuman manisnya. Membuat tikus yang sedang lewat pun langsung pingsan saking terpesonanya.

"Ngh…" SIwon mulai membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan sejenak sampai akhirnya membuka sempurna. Terbelalak saat melihat manusia chibi yang besarnya hanya sepanjang lengannya terbang di depannya.

"Woooowww…" seru Siwon tak percaya, bibirnya membulat seperti orang bodoh. Sedangkan peri di depannya hanya tersenyum sambil memainkan tongkatnya. Siwon duduk dan mengucek-ngucek matanya, berharap yang dilihatnya itu bukan halusinasi belaka. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan seringaian iblisnya saat yakin peri itu memang benar adanya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk wajah si peri tidak sopan. Peri itu hanya mendengus lalu menepis telunjuk Siwon yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya itu pelan.

"Aku adalah Pangeran peri, namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun memperkerkenalkan diri.

**Tebese!**

**Haduh2. Hehehe. Nay tadinya mau posting My Bastard Teacher, tapi flashdisk Nay ketinggalan di rumah. Sedangkan Nay nunggu dijemput my beloved brother di kantor. Jadi iseng aja nulis nih fic. Semoga kalian suka.**

**Gak lucu kah? Gak menarik kah? Alur pasaran kah? Gomeeeen... Nay udah berusaha membuat fic bagus sebisa mungkin. Tapi kalo kenyataannya fic Nay semuanya bisa dibilang jelek ya mau gimana? Yg penting kan udah berusaha. hehehe**

**Mind To Review?**

**RnR Pliiiiis**


End file.
